


Whatever Comes Next, We'll Take It On Together

by sweeterthankarma



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Gen, S3E8: Don't Let the Good Life Pass You By, scene introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Eleanor has never been one to want to be apart of any team, let alone a family, but that’s exactly what this is, and she’ll fight like hell for it now if she has to.Besides, dying isn’t so scary when you know there’s an afterlife.





	Whatever Comes Next, We'll Take It On Together

  “I think I can take you into my void. Just to be clear, I don’t know if you’ll survive in my void, but either way, all of you will definitely die on Earth when I do this, so look around and say goodbye.” 

Janet says this with all of the confidence and matter-of-factness she always embodies, and Eleanor finds it strangely reassuring. She doesn’t have much time to think and even less time to reject this plan and conjure up another option ; she’s never been one for quick thinking , at least not the kind that’s worthwhile and effective (or legal, usually .) There’s so many things that could go wrong, so many things that  _ have  _ gone wrong, but Michael and Janet stand by close and clever, always one step ahead, so Eleanor doesn’t worry.

She’s not a fan of worrying in general — it’s much easier to just walk away from an unsatisfactory situation, oftentimes with a middle finger held high in the air — but she can’t do either of those this time. Instead, she reflects, albeit briefly, that  she’s in good hands. 

Michael and Janet are...well, Michael and Janet. There’s no way to characterize them that will do justice, mainly because their existence is so complicated she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to fully wrap her brain around who and what they are. They’re here, though, staying by her side and solving problems with every ounce of loyalty they can manage. Their current certainty may well be a facade ,  just mere coding on Janet’s part ,  but it’s enough for Eleanor. She stands still as Chidi and Tahani’s hands shake, intertwined in her own. 

Eleanor doesn’t want to lose them. She’s more scared of that than anything. There’s a rising warmth in her chest at this truth, at the knowledge that she’s found her people and that they feel the same way towards her —  even if a couple of them aren’t technically people. But Eleanor knows she won’t lose them now, not after everything .  No matter what, they’ll find their way back together, time and time again, in whichever part of the Jeremy Bearimy they end up in. 

It’s a sentimental thought, one that Eleanor would generally push out of her mind before she even gave it proper contemplation, but now that she knows it’s scientifically true, she can’t fight the rationale. She’s never been one to care for science, either, but she’s seen her memories and relived her past lives (or,  _ after _ lives) and there’s no denying it: they stick together. Eleanor has never been one to want to be apart of any team, let alone a family, but that’s exactly what this is, and she’ll fight like hell for it now if she has to.

But anyways, dying isn’t so scary when you know there’s an afterlife. She’s been dead before, they all have. She really doesn’t know why they’re all so shocked. 

She closes her eyes, holds Chidi’s hand tight, and waits. And then, there's a bing. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @sweeterthankarma, where I'm always available to talk about these nerds and how wonderful they are.


End file.
